


Getting Out

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom decided it was time to leave, and Mark felt at ease for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Out

**Author's Note:**

> first markgyeom fic ever, i wrote it a while ago but i added the ending and decided to post it. mentions of verbal abuse for anyone who is triggered!!!

(1) New Message: Yugyeommie  
Hyung, I need you to come get me. 

Mark didn't wait even a moment before feeling around for his keys, the red numbers of his alarm clock providing the only light at the darkest part of the night. 

He had set his phone to the loudest setting for Yugyeom ever since that first night that he got a phone call from his youngest friend, sobs and whispers mixed in with a cry for help that only Mark could hear. He had waited so long for the moment when Yugyeom would finally listen to him and leave the man that he claimed loved him. 

He stepped out into the cold in no more than pajama pants and a t-shirt, but he was more concerned with his friend than the snow melting as it connected with his skin. He pulled up in front of the building that Yugyeom had stayed at for a while, and he didn't see the sweet younger boy that he was used to seeing. Instead, he saw a shell of a  
person, like he was being eaten from the inside out, and his skin was all that was left.

He sat, waiting for Yugyeom to walk up to the car and get inside. The younger boy just stared at the car, his eyes reading no emotion at all. Mark watched how his friend seemed to not move at all, not even to breathe. He was like a standing corpse, his brain still while his body continued to live. 

Mark stepped out of the car, moving up to the taller boy with a slight caution, as if he might drop to the ground at any moment. 

"Yugyeom, come on. Let's go home." Mark said, but Yugyeom still remained frozen. His head tilted slightly, enough that he could make eye contact with Mark. The older boy moved towards him, taking him into his arms without a word spoken. 

Yugyeom pressed his head into Mark's neck, wishing that his mind would stop repeating the things he had heard every day for a year. And Mark just held him, because he knew that it was all he could do. 

They stood outside until they couldn't feel their skin in the cold, and Mark knew that the other would get sick if he didn't get him inside soon. So, slowly, he brought his friend over to the passenger side of the car and held the door open so he could get inside. 

Mark drove them home, mixing one part apologetic silence with one part 'oh god I missed you', making them both want to say something, and making neither one say anything. 

"Did he hit you?" 

Mark broke the silence with the question that had been racing through his mind since he saw the younger boy. He had known that Yugyeom's "boyfriend" was practically emotionally abusing him, but Yugyeom had sworn that the man was kind, that he loved Yugyeom and would never hit him. 

"No, Mark. He didn't. He loves me, okay?" Yugyeom said, although it didn't really sound like he believed it at this point. "He just... You know what he says to me. And I know it's not right. I had to get out."

The car went silent again as Mark pulled up to the rickety old apartment building that he called home. 

"I'm proud of you, Yugyeom. I'm proud of you for leaving when you knew you had to."

Yugyeom sighed a bit, not happy with his choice but confident that it was right. So, without saying a word, he followed Mark into the building, the snow landing on his skin and melting at the touch.


End file.
